edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Marie/@comment-187.184.248.152-20130627215743
I don't know why alot of people hate her, yeah, she is a bully, so? Lee is worse, and marie is kinda rude with double D because thats the way she shows her affection to him. Her teeth? For god sake its only a childrens show, everyone in the show has something weird in themselves, and the creator did marie that way for fun, the show has to be funny. I dont know all your hate to her, but whatever, i dont care of the offensive and rude comments about her, haters gonna hate, always it doesnt matter how perfect or clean or intelligent someone is, haters will always hate. And i love the couple double D and marie do, they are diferents in their own way, but they are both intelligent, at least on their group, example, in the ed's double D is the smartest and in the kankers marie is the smartest too, so i always love tha couple they made, even if you say they are diferent and double D deserves more, but you cant do anything about it, the show ended alot of years ago, and i kinda think that the eds and the kankers finally liked each other, in the way of friends of course, but whatever, its only my opinion to say that double d and marie are so cute together, even if they are diferent, you didnt read or hear that the oposites always like each other? Fotlr example other show... jimmy neutron, he was way diferent to her bully girl ( i dont remember her name lol) they always hated each otter, but in that big hate, they had feelings about each otter and they were n love, so i think this is the same with double d and marie, but the diference is that they dont hate each otter, double d is just scared of her, because she intimidates him with her obsesed love for him, i always see that like a funny fact, i think double d in his inside, veeeeery inside, he feels something about marie, dont you see that n the episode when they.get older they married? It was only a dream i know, but i think that was maybe a reference of their future, and seeing if double d and marie were together, i think she would act a little more girlish and not that rude with double d, he would like her. Ok thats all i wanted to say, i like double d,hes my fave character, and i though he deserved more, but the creator didnt made another character for him, so that would explain that he wanted to double d and marie be together. If you gonna be rude about my opinion, ok say whatever you want, that would not make the show diferent or make me change my opinion, marie was made for beeing the interest love of double d, and beeing sometimes a bully, but whatever, your rude comments arent doing anything to change my mind, its only a cartoon, if marie and double d are together ok! Just acept it, get over it!